Miscreated Wiki
Miscreated is a multiplayer, post-apocalyptic, survival-based sandbox game created using CryEngine. It's now available for Early Access on Steam and is in the Alpha stage. Troubleshooting Update #62 - 8/7/2018 Vomit/Barf/Overconsumption * When a player overconsumes food/drink it can cause involuntarily loss of stomach contents. (40% of food/drink lost) * Vomiting can also be caused in a less potent way by sickness, poison, dizziness or radiation sickness - in this case only a fourth of the food/drink is lost * After vomiting the player feels slightly better if he was dizzy before Humidity/Visible Warm Breath * If the combination of the difference of air to exhaled air temperature and air humidity is high enough then the players breath becomes visible * The breath frequency is based on the stamina strain on the character and works in combination with the hold breath actions * The breath visibility duration depends on the how fast the exhaled humidity can be absorbed in the air Wetness * A player gets wet by going underwater, being in the rain or high humidity * When a player gets wet enough water begins dripping to the ground for a certain period until the player is dry enough again * Wet players have a medium protection against heat and fire, but are more susceptible to cold Vehicle Skins * Support for skinning/painting vehicles has been added to the game * As you drive the pickup truck, base sedan, or semi there is a random chance you will be awarded a new skin for the vehicle you are driving * Skins for additional vehicles will be added in future updates * All the current skins are just solid color variants * Vehicle skins can be sold and traded via Steam inventory * A new vehicle paint shop has been added to the map - vehicles must be taken there to be skinned * A vehicle kiosk is located in the building that will show you all the vehicle skins you have * It costs amcoins to paint/skin a vehicle - the cost of skins will eventually vary based on the skin * Skins on a vehicle will persist through server restarts Repair Kits * Repair kits have been added to the game and will allow you to now repair most weapons * The health of the repair kits determines how much it will repair a weapon - a 15% health kit will repair its corresponding weapon by 15% * You can combine health kits together - a 15% and a 30% will become a 45% kit - anything over 100 will be lost * A weapon can be broken down into a repair kit for that weapon - the health of the weapon determines the health of the resulting repair kit * You repair a weapon, or combine repair kits, by dragging and dropping them in the UI - the background of an applicable item will turn blue Item Damage/Degradation * All weapons now spawn with a random amount of health * They will need to be repaired to 100% in order to be stored in a kiosk * In this update the health of an item does NOT affect its performance, but it will in the next update * When a player takes damage any clothing that has a health value in the area that was hit will be damaged * For example, a player gets shot in the chest and it's possible both the jacket and shirt will be damaged * Only a small amount of clothing has a health value and can currently be damaged, but all clothing will have a health value in the next update Server Fixes * Fixes for water spawning issue * Fixes for some stuck server issues * Fixes for kicking players when moving fast - driving vehicles * Server crash fix for a memory allocation bug * Tow cable optimizations to help reduce crashes while towing metal parts * Rate limited damage to base parts to reduce database updates and client messages Game * Better emote reliability and speed * More world actions added for new assets/areas * Weather stats slightly tweaked in regard to humidity and breath visibility * Burning barrel now provides warmth and lower humidity, as well as new fire damage setup * Gamma curve limit added * Server message sent to all clients when an admin manually starts a weather pattern * Current weather pattern is now output as part of the server status command * Slight network optimization by excluding certain objects server-side * Slight network optimization in the initialization of storage, dryfire, ladder * Slight server performance optimization by excluding weather audio, visuals and client only objects on servers * When using the context menu to craft an item the resulting item will be dropped on the ground if you don't have room in your inventory * Resulting crafted items that drop to the ground now have their orientation randomized to help eliminate perfectly stacking objects on the ground * Items restored from a kiosk will always have the correct stack size and health * Inventory opens faster the very first time you open it * Fixed "Unknown" player bug in area chat Vehicles * Drivable semi truck added * When a pickup truck, base sedan, or semi spawns it will appear with a random paint color Map * New junkyard area added that contains the vehicle paint shop * New semi truck prefabs have been updated/added to the map * Semi truck spawn locations added UI * Removed double keybind of controller crouch/inventory * Fixed some incorrect icons UI/Steam icons Items * Fixed BE/DE flex cap names * Repair kits can be randomly found in the game and can also be looted from certain boxes and workbenches * Red dot sight added * Lug wrench does not degrade as quickly when repairing vehicles * Some new skins have been added for the .22 pistol, AT-15, Carlington, and HK45 - they are all randomly awarded as you play the game AI * There is a chance that when you loot from some world objects that you will disturb some sleeping critters * Mutants can now alert other nearby mutants * Mutants can now slightly evade if you are aiming at them - how often and how much depends on the mutant type * Baby spiders no longer leave behind a corpse when they explode * Small tweak to the human spider that should reduce its likelihood of getting stuck when spitting venom * Increased chance to find amcoins on mutants * Giant roach added Animations * Update to melee system to work with our camera system - players will now be able to aim better during melee * Fixed weapon placement timing during shotgun select animations * Barfing animation added * Fix for movement animations - when looking directly up the body will now not twist oddly * Meleeing now cancels emotes * Separate animations added for the Katana instead of using the baseball bat animations * Crouching movement animations have been made more consistent - this fixed hyperextension during ironsight whilst movement crouching * More movement added to some AI arms to make them less stiff * Colt python poses once over - also improved firing and reloading animations News! Even though we will try to keep this page up to date with the most important announcements and updates, don't hesitate checking out these various ressources for day-to-day activity of the dev team! * The Official Miscreated website * The Miscreated forum announcement page * The Trello roadmap * Follow them on Facebook The year is 2089. The Earth is in ruins from two major nuclear wars. Civilization has collapsed and the majority of mankind has been wiped out. Each day is a struggle to find food and water to live, weapons for defense, and gear to withstand the harsh unforgiving wasteland that was once earth. The city centers and areas once called home and work are now populated by grotesque mutated humans, minds rotten from radiation and sickness. Bandits fight for control of what’s left, executing everyone they come across or using them for slave labor and food. This is the world as it exists today, there is no law. Kill or be killed. Survive or Die.Implemented Game Features= * Realistic Bullet Physics: Bullet trajectory will change based on gravity, air resistance, and wind. * Unique Construction system: Use many of the same materials for crafting to create walls, barricades, gates and roofs to construct your secret base deep in a cave or high on a mountain. Store your items in vaults and protect your camp from enemies! * Dynamic Item Spawns: Weapons and items will usually be found in logical places, but can also be found anywhere in the world. Be sure to check everywhere for items – lockers, stoves, cupboards, and many more. * Persistent Characters: Your character’s stats and items will be saved when you exit the game. When you log back in, you will have your health, items and location all restored. * Comprehensive Inventory system: Store items on your character and collect weapons, ammo and other useful items. You can also find additional items to increase the amount of storage space your character has – like backpacks. * Crafting: A basic crafting system is implemented allowing you to make more powerful melee weapons and items such as advanced bandages. The crafting system is being expanded as the game progresses. * Food and Water systems: Keep your hunger and water levels up in order for your character to function at maximum efficiency. Low levels of food and hunger have a negative impact on your character’s performance. * Radiation System: Keep away from radiation to keep your level down. High levels of radiation will also affect your character’s performance. * Permadeath: When you die all of the items you were carrying stay with your character’s corpse. Other player’s can take them, or you can retrieve them yourself if they are still there when you get back to the corpse. * Free-for-all PVP: Kill anyone at anytime and steal their loot. There are no safe zones. However, it will be very beneficial in the long run to make a few friends. * Dynamic Weather System: Rain, snow, fog, wind, and other weather patterns are all dynamically generated and will create unique game play opportunities. The intensity of weather patterns will also be supported – from light fog to dense fog, for example. * Full Day/Night Cycles: Charge in during the day or wait until night time for a sneaky approach. The game features a real 24 hour clock based on the location of the server you are playing on. * First and Third Person Camera Views: Switch views based on personal preference (can be limited based on individual server settings). * Underground Areas: Explore hidden underground bunkers, caves, and caverns. Explore the map well as some will be hard to find, and you’ll have to swim to get in some of them. * Ingame VoIP: Realistically attenuated voice communication * Vehicles: Three vehicles are currently fully functional in the game. Scavenge for parts to get them running! |-|Planned and WIP Features= * Random Encounters: Encounters can be spawned dynamically and located anywhere on the map. * Incapacitation System: Allows other players to revive or execute you based on conditions surrounding your death. * Compelling PVE: Watch out for mutants who want nothing more then to post your head on a pole. These aren’t just boring zombies that slowly shamble towards you. A variety of unique enemies will exist all with the sole function of eviscerating you and devouring your corpse. Bandits will also use a variety of weapons both ranged and melee to make sure today is your last day. * Item Storage: Stash items around the world in items such as tents, vehicles, and other items. Return to them later to retrieve your items – if another player hasn’t found and taken them at least. * Bounty system: Place a contract on someones head or go reap other bounties yourself. * Persistent World: Explore a huge world with a playable space of over 64km² (8km x 8km). * atm only about 20% available Latest activity References * Category:Browse